W ciemności
by Szalona
Summary: Harry pogrąża się w ciemności. Kto mu pomoże? Miniaturka.


,,W ciemności"

_Ciemność_ to wszystko, co go otaczało. Była wszędzie. Dusiła go niczym pętla, założona na szyje, która zaciska się coraz mocniej. Każdego dnia spadał w dół. Aż w końcu postrzegał jedynie _ciemność_. Nie dostrzegał piękna świata, który go otaczał. Nie widział barw kwiatów ni zieleni traw szumiących na łące, ni błękitnego nieba na którym pojawiały się błękitne obłoki. Widział _ciemność_.

* * *

Po pewnym czasie zaczął izolować się od ludzi. Unikał kontaktów z nimi. Mimo że Ron i Hermiona starali się z nim porozmawiać, zapytać co się stało, on tego nie chciał. Wiedział, że oni nie mogą nic zrobić. Wiedział, iż nie wyprowadzą go z _ciemności_, która każdego dnia odpierała mu oddech. Potrafił przewidzieć, co stanie się dalej. Przewidzieć, że umrze. Tak. Przewidzieć, że umrze, bo jaki inny los mógł go spotkać? Żaden, więc czemu temu zaprzeczać?

Staczał się. Każdego dnia próbował uciec przed tym uczuciem, ale jego próby schodziły na marne. Czuł się coraz gorzej. _Ciemność_ narastała z każdej chwili, nie pozwalając mu żyć. Energia, która dotąd utrzymywała go przy życiu, teraz go opuszczała. Jego `przyjaciele' widzieli to, a nie reagowali. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Hermiony. Ona była przy nim zawsze, nie pozwalała by się załamał. Nie dopuszczała do tego, by ze sobą skończył. Dziewczyna stała się nikłym promykiem nadziei rozświetlającym _ciemność._ Dzięki niej czuł się lepiej.

* * *

Potem Syriusz zginął, a on czuł się coraz gorzej. Cierpiał, bo wiedział, że to jego wina. Obwiniał się o to każdego dnia, a _ciemność_ pchała go do ucieczki. Nie wiedział kiedy, pchnięty impulsem uciekł z Privet Drive. Chciał uciec od przeznaczenia, nie wiedząc, że spotka je niebawem.

Błądził całymi dniami po Londyńskich ulicach, obserwując mugoli. W tamtej chwili chciał zamienić się z kimkolwiek z nich miejscem. Pragnął stać zwyczajnym, nie magicznym nastolatkiem, który ma kochającą rodzinę. To było jego marzenie. Jedno z tych, które nigdy się nie spełniają. Gdy tak patrzył na tych ludzi _ciemność_ zaczęła wkradać się coraz bardziej w głąb jego serca. Czuł to. Czuł, że stacza się coraz niżej i nic nie jest w stanie mu pomóc.

Mylił się. Wystarczyła jedna osoba i pięć słów przez nią, by zmienić jego świat.

− Nazywam się Scarlett. Scarlett Robin.

To wystarczyło, by zacząć rozmowę. Rozmowę, która stała się zbawieniem. Nie wiedział czemu, ale pragnął ją poznać. Ufał jej, chociaż mogła go okłamywać. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak ta rudowłosa dziewczyna potrafi odpędzić od niego _ciemność_. Przy niej czuł się lepiej. Na początku niechętnie, ale otworzył się na nią. Opowiedział jej swoją historię, to co się stało. Poczuł miłe ciepło na sercu, gdy okazało się, że ona także jest czarownicą, co więcej nie rozpoznała go, bo blizna zniknęła.

Znali się miesiąc. To wystarczyło, by stali się sobie naprawdę bliscy. On młody chłopak od którego oczekują zbawienia czarodziejskiego świata, nie akceptujący tego, że jest jedynym który może zabić Voldemorta. Ona córka szefa biura aurorów, która przez cały czas była pod opieką dorosłych, nie dających jej wolności. Oboje starali się uciec – on od przeznaczenia, a ona od nadopiekuńczych dorosłych – nie wiedząc, że było to z góry zaplanowane.

A potem ich życie zostało ponownie przewrócone do góry nogami. Wystarczyły dwa słowa:

− Jesteście łowcami.

Zostali zmuszeni do przystąpienia do łowców. Nie mieli wyboru, nawet gdyby chcieli nie mogliby odmówić. Jeśliby to zrobili, zostaliby zabici. Wciągnięci w coś, czego nie pragnęli musieli się z tym pogodzić. Zniknęli z znanego im świata, by wkroczyć do świata łowców, nie wiedząc nawet kim oni są. Nie mogli przewidzieć, że czeka ich dwuletni trening, trening podczas, którego wiele miało się zmienić.

Szok. To było jedno z uczuć malujących się na jego twarzy, gdy zobaczył swoją przyjaciółkę w zamku. Widząc pierwszą osobę, która potrafiła pomóc mu z _ciemnością_, przed pojawieniem się Scarlett.

* * *

− Hermiona?! Ale jak…? – wyszeptał cicho, patrząc na Granger.

To nie była jedyna niespodzianka, która go czekała. Już następnego dnia poznał Ricka Blacka. No właśnie Blacka. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ma przed sobą syna Syriusza. Przecież Łapa był ostatnim męskim Blackiem! Jednak, gdy jego nieufność minęła, okazało się, że Rick jest równym gościem. Zaprzyjaźnił się z nim, tak jak Hermiona i Scarlett.

* * *

Pół roku intensywnych ćwiczeń, pojedynków w ekstremalnych warunkach wpłynął na sprawność i wygląd przyjaciół. Nie byli już tymi dzieciakami, co na początku. Mieli przed sobą jeszcze wiele nauki, jednak z dzieci stali się młodymi ludźmi. Ten czas wystarczył również, by przywykli do tego, że są łowcami. Wystarczył, by się z tym pogodzili i zaczęli żyć pełnią życia. Pół roku sprawiło, że _ciemność_ zniknęła, a zastąpiło ją światło. Sprawiło, że życie stało się lepsze.

* * *

Miłość. Czym jest miłość? Uczuciem? To jest pewne, ale jakie są jego symptomy? Czy, gdy ktoś jest zakochany czuje ciepło na sercu, kiedy obiekt jego uczuć się uśmiecha? Czy jego serce przyśpiesza bicia, gdy ciało drugiej osoby styka się z jego ciałem? A może chodzi o te dreszcze, który przebiegają, gdy ukochana osoba mówi coś do zakochanego?

* * *

− Scarlett, ja… Ja cię kocham – szepnął odwracając głowę.

* * *

− Hermiono, nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć, ale ja… Ja zakochałem się w tobie – powiedział niepewnie spoglądając na nią ukradkiem.

* * *

Siedemnaście lat. Dla małego dziecka to wiele, a dla czarodziejskich nastolatków? Upragniony wiek, w którym stają się pełnoletni. Dla łowców to wiek, w którym wstępują do ich społeczności. Okres od którego zaczynają się ich misje i prawdziwe życie.

* * *

Ból przeszył jego ciało. Czerwona posoka zaczęła płynąć z jego policzka. Zielone oczy, przepełnione odrazą, spojrzały w czerwone ślepia wampira. Wiedział, że ta rana nie jest zwyczajna, że została zadana zaklętym sztyletem, tym samym sprawiając, iż blizna zostanie mu do końca życia. Wziął głęboki oddech i wbił swój sztylet w serce przeciwnika.

* * *

Wiedział, że to go nie minie. Potrafił przewidzieć, iż nie da się tego uniknąć, ale nie był świadom, że nastąpi to tak szybko. A jednak nadszedł ten czas. Czas, w którym ponownie musi stanąć twarzą w twarz z mordercą jego rodziców. Czuł odrazę na samą myśl o spotkaniu z Voldemortem. Wiedział jednak, iż się nie zawaha. Miał go zabić. Musiał go zabić. Dla bezpieczeństwa Scarlett, Hermiony, Ricka, świata mugoli i czarodziei, a także swojego. To było jedyne wyjście by pozbyć się resztek _ciemności_, która przy nim została. Jedyne wyjście, by uzyskać upragnioną wolność.

Patrząc w jego twarz czuł obrzydzenie. Pokręcił bezlitośnie głową. Nie! Nie da mu przeżyć.

− Bay, Bay Voldemort – powiedział, wbijając mu miecz w serce i szepcząc łacińskie frazy zaklęcia.

Ciało Voldemorta stopniowo znikało, a on spojrzał na obrońców Hogwartu. I nagle natrafił na twarz człowieka, który powinien nie żyć od blisko dwóch lat. Natrafił na twarz Syriusza.

Poczuł ból, który rozdzierał jego serce. Nie wiele myśląc zmienił się czarnego wilka, a potem puścił w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Chciał być sam.

* * *

− Harry wybacz mu. On cię kocha – szepnęła Scarlett, wtulając się chłopaka.

− Biała, to nie takie proste, ja… To przez to uciekłem… Myślałem, że on nie żyje i… − głos mu się załamał.

− Rozumiem – odpowiedziała cicho. – Naprawdę rozumiem – dodała cicho.

* * *

− Wybaczysz mi Harry? – zapytał szarooki patrząc na chrześniaka.

− Jasne Syri – odpowiedział młodzieniec, przytulając się do niego.

Odzyskał kogoś, kto był dla niego, jak ojciec. Człowieka, który go wspierał. Ojca swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Na reszcie czuł się w pełni szczęśliwy.

* * *

Patrzył na nią niepewnym wzrokiem, zastanawiając się, co odpowie. Z jej ust wydobyło się głośnie:

− TAK!

Zalała go fala szczęścia.

* * *

− Co? Ja… Tak, oczywiście, że za ciebie wyjdę! – Hermiona spojrzała na Ricka z miłością.

* * *

− Co powiecie na podwójny ślub? – zapytał patrząc na Hermionę i Ricka.

− Świetny pomysł Kudłaty – odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

* * *

Stresował się. Stresował się, jak nigdy za chwilę miał wziąć ślub. Ślub ze swoją ukochaną. Wchodząc do kościoła był pewny jednego, cokolwiek by się nie stało odpowie tak.

* * *

− Kudłaty, Biała?

− Co jest Rick? – odpowiedział patrząc na kumpla.

− Zostaniecie chrzestnymi? – spytała Hermiona patrząc na nich.

− Co… A… Jak…? Oczywiście! – oznajmiła zmieszana Scarlett.

− Gratulacje! – dodał Harry.

* * *

− Harry jestem w ciąży… − osiemnastolatek usłyszał niepewny głos swojej żony.

Spojrzał na nią w szoku, a potem złapał za ręce i zaczął okręcać w powietrzu. Jeszcze nigdy, nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy.

* * *

− Łysy będziesz chrzestnym! – oznajmił patrząc na Ricka.

Czuł się najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Miał wspaniałych przyjaciół, cudowną żonę, chrześniaka i dziecko w drodze. Czy potrzebował czegokolwiek więcej?

* * *

W życiu nie był tak zdenerwowany. Chodził w te i we w te, patrząc na wszystko zdenerwowanym wzrokiem. W tej chwili nie rozumiał, jak cztery miesiące temu mógł uspokajać Ricka. A co jeśli będą jakieś komplikacje? Jeśli dziecko, lub co gorsza Scarlett nie przeżyje? Z sali obok dobiegł krzyk jego żony. Minuty wlekły się w nieskończoność, aż w końcu:

− Pan Potter? – zapytał uzdrowiciel wychodząc z sali.

Skinął głową.

− Ma pan zdrowe bliźnięta. Dwóch synów. Może pan wejść do sali – oznajmił.

Wszedł do pomieszczenia. Bliźnięta! Zdrowe bliźnięta. Synów, miał dwóch synów! Spojrzał na Scarlett, która odwzajemniła spojrzenia zmęczonym wzrokiem. W rękach trzymała dwa najpiękniejsze bobasy, jakie widział. Podszedł do niej i pocałował w głowę.

− Jak się czujesz? – zapytał.

− Poza tym, że jestem zmęczona, dobrze – odpowiedziała.

Spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

− Naprawdę Harry! – zawołała.

− Nie mogę w to uwierzyć mamy dwóch synów – wyszeptał, patrząc na nią wzrokiem przepełnionym miłością.

− Jamesa i Syriusza Potterów – powiedziała.

Spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem. _Ciemność_ zniknęła raz na zawsze z jego życia.

* * *

Tantaradamtadam! I jak? Wiem, że specjalne nie jest, ale się starałam. Liczę na komentarze, czy wam się podoba, czy też nie ;).

Miałam dodać osiemnastego w dwunaste urodziny, ale cóż wyszło, jak wyszło i dodaje dzisiaj ;)


End file.
